As mobile devices become location-enabled, with GPS, network triangulation, and other services, location based services are becoming more common. These location based services include check-in based services such as FACEBOOK PLACES™ by FACEBOOK™ or an application available on a mobile phone called FOURSQUARE™. These applications enable you to find out the location(s) where your friends have checked into the system, or otherwise indicated their current location, and in some cases view them on a map.